coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 83 (27th September 1961)
Plot Florrie decides that she's keeping her hat and is going to wear it for the wedding. Ena delights in informing her that the event's off and exaggerates the row that took place between Harry and Concepta. She also tells her that a new supermarket is opening in Rosamund Street in two weeks and it's going to kill her trade. Jean thinks the man that Dennis is bringing to the Palais De Danse is one of the Orinoco Club entertainers. Concepta thinks Harry will have forgotten their row but Annie says he will be sulking and should apologise to her. Lucille calls to see her bridesmaid's dress and tells them that her father has been in a bad mood all day. Harry calls to find his daughter and is cold with his intended. Annie is amused at the way that the bush telegraph has exaggerated the story. Albert, Ken and Valerie get Nancy settled into her bungalow. Mrs Brown invites her to watch her television with her. Jed thinks the other girl being brought along is a stripper from the club and he isn't pleased to see that it's Jean when she and Christine arrive, although she thinks he's lovely. Dennis worries that they only have 23/6 between him and Jed and the entrance fee is £1 for the four of them. Harry and Concepta make up, having heard some of the ridiculous stories going round about their row. Doreen and Sheila are also at the dance hall but Doreen is bored. Dennis's money runs out on drinks but he has to pretend he's not skint. Christine makes him take her on the dance floor. Harry tells Concepta that their life won't be easy together but she assures him that he's all she wants. Len, Alf and Bill take Harry on his stag night and also end up at the Palais De Danse. The youngsters aren't pleased to see the older men there. After hours, Christine drags Dennis's party to Jackson's Chip Shop where Dennis frets that he has no money to pay. Jed and Jean get to like each other's cheek. The drunken stag party follows them there. Dennis is relieved when Christine insists on paying for the fish and chips. Len and Lucille wake Harry up on his wedding day. Cast Regular cast *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Valerie Tatlock - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Christine Hardman - Christine Hargreaves *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Doreen - Angela Crow *Sheila - Eileen Mayers Guest cast *Bill Gregory - Jack Watson *Nancy Leathers - Norah Hammond *Mrs Brown - Nan Hargeaves-Jones *Jean Stark - Renny Lister *Frank Jackson - Norman Bird (Credited as "Fred Jackson") *Teddy Boy - David Lamb Places *Rovers Return Inn - Back room *7 Coronation Street - Front bedroom *Corner Shop *Jackson's Chip Shop *Nancy Leathers' bungalow - Hallway and living room *Palais De Danse - Exterior and interior Notes *In both this and the previous episode, Norman Bird appears as Frank Jackson, the brother of chip shop owner Fred Jackson. Fred had been played by Joe Gladwin and was presumably unavailable for this episode however confusion is caused by Frank being credited as "Fred" and the character being referred to in dialogue as "Fred" in his scenes. *Actor Paul Darrow (who appeared in the programme in November 1969 as Doctor Matthews) is an uncredited extra in the scene outside the Palais De Danse. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The boys and girls go dancing, and Harry has his stag party before the big day. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,995,000 homes (1st place). Episode 083